


Spiegel im Spiegel

by naboru



Category: Transformers Generation One, Transformers: Shattered Glass
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Relationships, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-23
Updated: 2012-01-23
Packaged: 2017-10-30 00:50:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/325953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naboru/pseuds/naboru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There’re two sides of the same coin.</p><p>"Spiegel im Spiegel" in German literally can mean both "mirror in the mirror" as well as "mirrors in the mirror", referring to the infinity of images produced by parallel plane mirrors: the tonic triads are endlessly repeated with small variations as if reflected back and forth. (<a href="http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Spiegel_im_Spiegel">Source</a>)</p><p>The fic itself is English.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spiegel im Spiegel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ultharkitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultharkitty/gifts).



**Title:** Spiegel im Spiegel  
 **Warnings:** gen, implied relationships, hurt/comfort, maybe fluff  
 **Continuity:** _Part 1:_ G1 (part of [ultharkitty](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ultharkitty)’s [Dysfunction AU](http://community.livejournal.com/lost_carcosa/19574.html#cutid1)) / _Part 2:_ [Shattered Glass (Disillusion AU)](http://moebiusschleife.livejournal.com/1011.html#cutid4)  
 **Characters:** _Part 1:_ Blast Off, Vortex / _Part 2:_ SG!Blast Off, SG!Vortex  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Disclaimer:** Sadly, nothing is mine.  
 **Summary:** There’re two sides of the same coin.  
 **Beta:** [ultharkitty](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ultharkitty)

 **Note:** Written for [ultharkitty](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ultharkitty)’s birthday in 2011. :)  
"Spiegel im Spiegel" in German literally can mean both "mirror in the mirror" as well as "mirrors in the mirror", referring to the infinity of images produced by parallel plane mirrors: the tonic triads are endlessly repeated with small variations as if reflected back and forth. ([Source](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Spiegel_im_Spiegel))

 

**Spiegel im Spiegel**

Vortex groped, and Blast Off’s engine growled.

The ‘copter’s response was only giggling.

After battle, Blast Off had thrown Vortex over his shoulder to bring him to medbay on the Nemesis. They wouldn’t have the spare parts for him in their base, and so Blast Off flew this detour. He wouldn’t have, though, if Onslaught hadn’t ordered him, and Vortex still would have been able to move. But most of the ‘copter’s hydraulic fluid was gone, and the only thing he still could do was move his head - and, apparently, his fingers, which dangled near Blast Off’s aft.

“Don’t do that,” the shuttle spat, and lay Vortex un-gently on a berth in medbay.

Vortex’ visor lit up, but he didn’t reply. Blast Off could guess, however, what was behind the dented battle mask.

Tiredly, Blast Off leant against the wall, waiting for one of the Constructicons to come and take over. No one trusted Vortex to stay alone in a room full of tools, even though he claimed not to be able to move.

Blast Off kept quiet, but eventually, the ‘copter seemed unable to endure it any longer, and asked, amused. "You know, you could have brought me to base. I know you’re good at repairing…”

“You need your rotors replaced,” was all Blast Off said. He wasn’t in a mood for any discussion with the other.

Then Hook pinged Blast Off, and he nodded. A nod which Vortex appeared to have seen.

“What’s wrong?”

“Hook will be here in a few astroseconds.” Blast Off turned to leave.

“Eh?”

“It means you stay. I go. No following.”

“Where are you going?” Vortex asked, and Blast Off huffed. It almost sounded… what? Disappointed? Of course, the ‘copter needed someone to grope at, and to pester after the repairs.

“To base, to recharge. And don’t you dare!” Blast Off added the last part just in case Vortex would try to comm him.

Without another word, he left, and greeted Hook outside with a brief nod.

Then, his commlink crackled, and Blast Off was already close to snapping something very impolite, but when Onslaught began to speak, he was glad he didn’t.

‘We need you in space.’

Blast Off sighed.

Great.

Well, at least Vortex wouldn’t annoy him there.

\---

Vortex’ fingers dangled near Blast Off’s aft, and the shuttle grinned when the ‘copter eventually made use of his position and groped.

“Hey, don’t do that,” Blast Off said, and tried to keep his voice stern, but failed. The grin on his face wasn’t really helpful.

Vortex laughed; Blast Off could feel the vibration of it on his back and shoulder, and his grin broadened.

They were joking now, but after the battle, the two Combaticons hadn’t been up for it. Vortex was seriously damaged. Next to the rotors, one of which was bent and one blade torn out, he had also lost most of his hydraulic fluid and hardly could move. For Blast Off it was a relief, actually, that the ‘copter could still move his fingers a little.

The shuttle smiled, his battle mask was withdrawn, but behind his visor, there was a melancholy in his optics which he hoped Vortex wouldn’t see. He put the other down, carefully, first on his side, and then turned him to lie on his front. Hook would need to replace the rotors…

Vortex looked at him, quietly, when Blast Off leant against the wall. The ‘copter’s intakes worked with slow, but deep vents. Blast Off would stay as long as he could, which would be until Hook commed him. The Constructicon was rather fussy about certain things, and staying in medbay while he had to do major repairs on a mech was something he hated.

Vortex lay there, unmoving, and the view hurt. Blast Off tried not to let anything through the gestalt bond, but he knew he hadn’t succeed when Vortex began in a cheerful, teasing tone, "You know, you could have brought me to base. I know you’re good at repairs.” His visor lit up for a fraction of an astrosecond, and Blast Off couldn’t help but laugh. It was so very obvious what Vortex meant. And it wasn’t that Blast Off would disagree on doing anything more intimate… but not now. Later…

“You need your rotors replaced,” was all Blast Off said, but he allowed himself to transmit a bit of his pleasant anticipation. Vortex’ response was a tickling through their coded connection, and Blast Off knew that he grinned.

Then Hook pinged Blast Off, and he nodded. A nod which Vortex appeared to have seen.

“What's wrong?”

“Hook will be here in a few astroseconds.” Blast Off smiled reassuringly, the wish to stay intense, but he forced himself to turn to leave.

“Eh?”

“It means you stay. I go. No following.” Now, the shuttle’s voice was stern, and he was quite relieved that Vortex couldn’t move. The ‘copter didn’t actually like being alone in repair bay…

“Where are you going?”

“To base, to recharge. And don’t you dare!” Blast Off meant not to leave medbay before the Constructicons allowed him to. It didn’t help anyone if Vortex left the bay to early only to need repairs at their base again.

Over the bond, Blast Off sent some more soothing sensations as he left, because they said more than words. Outside, he and Hook greeted each other with a brief nod and a sad smile.

He really should try to get some recharge, Blast Off thought, but then his commlink crackled and he tensed, hoping that it wasn’t either Vortex or Hook with bad news already.

It was Onslaught, however, and his voice was as tired as Blast Off felt.

‘Blast Off? We need you in space.’

Blast Off sighed.

It had to be done.

Hopefully, he was back before Vortex was released from medbay.


End file.
